Culture Shock
by Million Voices
Summary: It is cultural exchange week at school. How will our favorite characters react when they have to stay with people from a different ethnic background than they are?
1. Morning Routine

Hello eveyone, the name is "Million Voices", as you can see I'm new here, but I've been reading fanfics for years. Anyways I don't want to bore any of you with my talking, so just go ahead and read.

And if you can. Can you please RxR after you finish reading this chapter to let me know what you all think of my story so far. I accept all types of reviews because in my opinion, reviews from people help others improve their writing skills.

Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

"Culture Shock"

Chapter 1: Morning Routine

"Morning honey" Ulen greeted his lovely wife, Via, when he walked into the kitchen. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he strutted over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey" she said in a 'not-caring' voice.

Ulen stopped what he was doing, and turned around to look at his wife. He could see that she was focusing on whatever she was doing. So he walked behind her to get a closer look at what she was doing. Via was writing in her notebook, with a lot of textbooks around her. She was caught up in all of her work that she didn't even notice Ulen hovering over her.

So instead of him waiting for her to notice him, he just went ahead and asked " Honey, are you okay?"

For a second, she was unsure whether she should tell her husband what was bothering her. But then reality struck her…he was her husband, she could tell him anything, so she told him.

"I don't know honey, maybe I'm just a bit stressed out." She said. "Yah know, with me watching taking care of the kids, cooking, cleaning, and me going back to school…. I don't know whether I could do it all." Via said. Then she solemnly sighed, "So I was thinking, that maybe I should just quit-"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Ulen cut her off "No Via!" he said in a commanding voice. "You will not drop out of school. Listen, me and the kids already agreed, that while you are going to school, we will be taking care of the house and doing all of the cooking. So you don't have to worry." Ulen assured his wife.

"I guess your right, but with all the work that I get from all of my professors I'll still be stressed out." Said Via.

Just then Ulen, who was still standing behind his wife, lifted his hands up to his wife's shoulder, and began moving them in a circular motion. He was hoping that by giving his wife this massage, will help Via to relax a bit. Via just let Ulen continue with what he was doing, because it really was helping her feel much better.

"Yah know what Via," Ulen said, "whenever you are feeling stressed, like you are right now. It helps to close your eyes and imagine that you are in a peaceful place…like a meadow, or something." He said in his soft masculine voice. It was nice and quiet in the kitchen, where the happily married couple was…until…

"All the parents in the house say heeey, hooooo, say hey-hey, ho-ho. Now sock-it-to-me, sock-it-sock-it-to-me, what? Now sock-it-to-me, ah-ah-ah-haaaaa, hehehe!!!"

Their 18 year old daughter Cagalli, walked into the kitchen _singing and dancing_, wearing lime green tink-top, black capris, her black baseball cap and a pair of combat boots.

When she finally finished what she was doing, she walked over to her parents, and gave them each a peck on their cheeks and saying 'good morning' to them. She then walked over to the cabinet to get her a box of cereal, a bowl and spoon, to make her some breakfast.

But before she could start pouring her cereal into the bowl, Via said, "Cagalli! Do you mind keeping your voice down, I'm trying to relax a bit."

"Oh I'm sorry, I promise you will not hear a word come out of my mouth for the rest of the morning." Cagalli said. She then poured herself a bowl of cereal, and started eating.

"Um, Cagalli… where is Kira?" her father asked.

"I don't know, I think he's still upstairs sleeping" she replied, not really caring..

"Sleeping?!" her father said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he's still sleeping," she said, then she chuckled when she said "I bet he's busy dreaming about his beloved Lacus. You should have heard him sleep talking, he was-"

"Um Cagalli… do you remember that, since your mother is going back to school, we all will be more responsible?" Ulen said cutting her off.

"Absolutely"

"So, what was your responsibility for the morning?"

Cagalli then said proudly, "Wake up Kira, and bring him down for breakfast!"

But then reality finally hit. **She forgot to wake up Kira.**

"…Oh snap!!!" She then ran up the stairs to go wake Kira up for school.

"Maybe me going back to school was a mistake. Obviously you are going to need me at home, just to help keep the kids under control." Via said

Ulen was not about to let his kids ruin his wife's chance of receiving her masters degree. "No Via, I can take care of the kids…I mean they can't be that hard to take care of, right?" Ulen said

Via stared at her husband and shook her head in a disappointing manner. "Ulen…obviously you don't know your kids very well."

After she finished talking, they heard some loud banging and a lot of screaming and shouting.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"KIRA?!" Cagalli banged on Kira's bedroom door. "KIRA!!"

Via and Ulen then heard Cagalli open Kira's door.

Cagalli then shouted "YOU BETTER WAKE UP, YOU JERK"

Silence?…yeah right, nothing is ever silent in the Hibiki household.

"GET OFF MEEEE… AH-AH-AAAAAHHH…MAMAAAAAAA!!!"

"QUIET!!!! MAMA'S TRYING TO RELAX!!!"

After all of the shouting and screaming, Cagalli came back downstairs, but with her brother dressed in a navy blue hoodie that said "BITE ME" in big bold yellow letters, and baggy white shorts. All Ulen and Via could do was stare at their twins in disbelief.

"Well mom and dad I guess where leaving" Cagalli said. She started walking towards the door, until Kira stopped her by grabbing her right wrist with his hand.

"Wait a minute Cagalli, I didn't get to eat any breakfast yet?" he said

"Well the, you can eat at school, you know they serve breakfast" Cagalli said

"But, you know I hate the school's food" Kira complained to his twin.

"Oh well your just going to have to deal with it, because right now, we are lat for school."

"I hate you" Kira mumbled. But Cagalli still heard him. "That's okay, Ilove you too Kira." And with that they left for school.

Back in the house…

"So tell me Ulen… do you still think that you can handle them?"

"…."

"Aha, didn't thnk so."


	2. Morning Announcements

Sorry for the wait. I'm not even going to lie, I was too just lazy to update.

Disclaimer: Hell no I don't own the show, if I did then… you don't want to know.

B.S.(back story): I'VE BEEN PROMOTED!!!!! I'm moving on up you guys. I'am finally going to be a SENIOR next year, you know what that means, graduation, senior cook-out, senior pictures, yearbooks, senior skip-day, prom, etc.

(Happy Father's Day!!! I'am currently working on a father's day one-shot, that I'll be posting later… hopefully.)

OH, I'm sorry but I have to ask. But has anybody seen the last episode of "Sopranos"??? OMG, everybody was so pissed with the ending because nobody knows what happened to Tony Soprano. Right when it was about to get to the most climatic part of series, the screen goes blank… WTF!!! I bet people turned to the person holding the remote asking "Did you change the channel???" (lol), but most people thought that their cable went out. It's a great series with a horrible ending. (kind of like GSD)

* * *

Chapter 2: Morning Announcements

Rrrrrrriiiinnnngg

"Pant-pant-pant… Hah, I told you I would win."

"Yeah, but that's only because you pushed me into a wall when I was about to pass you."

Kira and Cagalli finally entered the school building, sweating profusely from all of that running that they did. They would have started arguing, again, if it wasn't for somebody grabbing Cagalli by the waist and turning her around.

"Good morn-" but before she could finish her sentence, she felt Athrun's lips over her's. Pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"HEY!!! Do you mind not doing that, I mean you guys are in public. Show some respect!!" Kira screamed. But they didn't hear him. They were to busy with shoving their tounge's down each other's throat.

He was about to trudge himself over to the couple when he felt somebody grab his arm.

"Kira just leave them alone."

"But Lacus," Kira whined

"Let's go Kira." Lacus laced her hand around Kira's hand and pulled him (more like dragged) towards their friends (Milly, Dearka, Yzak). When they got there they heard Dearka laughing hysterically and Milly beside him trying to stifle her laughter. But Yzak on the other hand didn't look too happy. In fact he looked really pissed look on his face. His eyes were in slits and his face was flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

After calming down from his hysterical fit, Dearka was finally able to speak. When he was about to speak Athrun walked over to them with his arm wrapped around Cagalli's waist.

"Well It's nice of you two to join us. Anyways, me and Yzak were playing basketball at his house yesterday. While we was playing, his mother was working the garden, which happens to be right next to the court. Then suddenly the ball bounced out of bounds when Yzak tried to steal the ball away from me. Yzak ran after it and accidentally tripped on a rock and fell into his mother's garden.His mother was so angry, I thought she was going to kill him. You guys should've seen Yzak's face, he was scared out of his mind!!"

"NO I WASN'T, SHUT-UP DEARKA!!!"

"No seriously dude, I would be scared too your mom's a fucking bitch."

"DON'T CALL MY MOM A BITCH YOU FUCKING JACK-ASS!!!!"

"Don't call me a jack-ass, mama's boy!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yzak finally snapped. He jumped on Dearka and knocked him down to the ground. Nobody tried to stop them, because it was a daily routine for them. So they just stood there and enjoyed the show.

"Ooh, I bet you five dollar's Yzak will win." Kira said to Athrun.

"I don't know, Dearka has some fire in him." he said a little unsure.

Dearka was able to role over with Yzak under him. He then balled his hand up into a fist and punched Yzak in the face.

"Alright, I'll take that bet." Athrun finally agreed to Kira's suggestion.

But sadly, all good fights must come to an end, because at that moment the morning announcements started.

'Ding'

At the sound of hearing the bell, Yzak and Dearka stopped fighting.

"Gooooooooooood morning students!!!! This your lovely principle Murrue Ramius giving you the morning announcements."

"_Lovely principle my ass" Yzak said. Everyone just laughed._

"I would like to start off by saying congratulations to the football team on your win at last night's game. 101 win's in a row, GOOOOOOO PATRIOTS!!!! Hehehe.

"_I swear she has some issues"_

"_Um Yzak, I think you might want to cool down a little bit, because she can-"_

"_Oh shut up Elsman!!"_

"_But Yzak, she's right be-"_

"_Damn it, I said shut up!!!"_

"Sorry about that everyone, but I couldn't help myself. Anyways, moving on. For all students who have signed up to participate in 'Cultural Exchange Week', there will be a small assembly in the auditorium at 7:15 a.m. That is all for now, I will be back on later for the afternoon announcements."

"_Thank God, I thought she would never shut up."_

Ding

"And will Yzak Joule please report to my office."

"_Huh? For what?"_

"Because I said so!!"

"_Hah" he sighed. "Wait a minute, how the hell did she hear me?!?"_

"Easy. Next time you want to talk behind my back, make sure you're not doing it outside of my office where I can see _and _hear you."

"Huh?!?" Yzak tensed up. He slowly glanced over his shoulder to find his chestnut haired principle smiling and waving at him. He sweatdropped and nervously waved back at her. He turned back around to find his friends trying not to laugh at him.

"That's not funny, why the hell didn't anybody tell me she was behind me!!!"

"Um excuse me Yzak, but Dearka did try to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

"Hmph!" Yzak groaned. He turned around and walked into Ms. Ramius office.

"Ah Mr. Joule, it's good to see you, would you be so kind as to close the door?"

"Yeah whatever," he said. "I'll catch with you guys later"

"…Well, now that that's settled, shall we head to the assembly." Lacus suggested.

* * *

I know it was short, but plz work with me, I'll try to make them longer okay. And trust me I know I have A LOT of editing to do, and I really need to improve on my writing, so I'm open to any criticism you have to throw at me. Well I hope you all will review and let me know what all of you think of this story, as well as my other one's. plz RxR (Should I change the rating, because the language is kind of harsh.) 

Next time on "Culture Shock"

"Man I got suspended"

"Dearka, you and Gem aren't from different culture's"

"No, he's talking about fuck, you can't say fuck in school you fucking jack-ass"

"What is the big damn deal it doesn't hurt anybody"

"DETENTION!!!!"

OMG!!! I just found out my brother was in a car accident… he's okay though, but he says he's in pain. He is so shaken up after what happened, that he said that he doesn't even want to drive a car no more

P.S. Have you'll noticed that they're have more pics. of Cagalli this month??? I'm so happy for her. It seems like those fools (Fukuda, Morosowa and the idiots at sunrise) are trying to make up for the stupid mistakes they made..


End file.
